


Hair-Pulling.

by FadedSanity



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Butterflies, Disfigurement, First Kiss, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Love Confessions, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Sleepy Cuddles, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadedSanity/pseuds/FadedSanity
Summary: Larry sits and plays with Sal's hair.He gets a little too in to it and pulls on his hair, causing a rather erotic noise to sound from Sal's mouth.! I'M BAD AT SUMMARIES !~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Edit: I read it over and I found a few spelling errors, I fixed them; don't worry!





	Hair-Pulling.

The crackle of Sal's walkie talkie filled his once silent room as a familiar voice spoke through the small device, "Hey, dude". Sal jumped slightly as he blinked a few times, being torn out of his thoughts by the ever so slightly nervous tone of Larry's voice. Sal shook his head and grabbed his walkie talkie, pressing the 'Talk' button and bringing it up to his mouth. "Sup?" Sal spoke in his signature monotone voice, as usual. "Umm, Do you wanna come down to mine? My mum said you could say for dinner or whatever, dude" Sal's expression turned into that of confusion, he was usually the one asking Larry, not the other way around. Sal thought for a moment ' _it was the weekend after all and he had nothing better to do_ '. He spoke into the walkie talkie once more, "Alright dude, let me get dressed and i'll be down in a few", Larry's voice crackled through the walkie talkie once more, "See ya, dude". Sal let out a long sigh and sat up, cracking his neck as he stands and lazily begins putting on his usual weekend attire, he clips his prosthetic on and adjusts it slightly, deciding to leave his hair down out of sheer laziness. Walking out of his bedroom and out into the rest of the apartment he drags a hand through his mop of hair and writes a small note for his dad, who had gone out the night prior for a "work related emergency". Sighing out heavily once again he opens the front door,closing it behind him and locking it with the spare key he had found when rummaging around in the cupboards. Walking calmly towards the elevator, he steps in and pushes the key card Lisa had given him into the slot, listening to the racked the old elevator made as it descended down into the basement.

** Larry's P.O.V **

"see ya, dude", He puts the walkie talkie down on his unkempt bed and stands up, pacing his carpeted floor with a nervous expression written on his face. ' _Shit, is this really the best time to tell him? What happens if he rejects you? This could ruin our_ strong _friendship and bond_ _'_ , Larry continues to let nervous thoughts flood through his mind as he waits for Sally to walk through his door.

** Third Person P.O.V **

The elevator stops and the doors slide open with slight difficulty, It is an old apartment building after all. Sally steps out and walks down the hall, chapping on the front door and walking in. "Hiya Sally, How have you been?", Lisa greets Sal with a very chipper attitude. "Hello, Miss Johnson, I've been ok as of lately, how's everything going down here? Not working yourself too hard I'd hope". Miss Johnson let out a cheerful laugh in response, "When am i not busy? Dinner will be ready soon, Larry's in his room", Sal let out a small 'Thank you' before heading off towards Larry's bedroom door and knocking softly.

** Back to Larry! **

Larry had sat on his bed, right leg bouncing as he subconsciously doodled Sal in one of his drawing pads. "Shit", he huffs, ripping the page out and throwing it into the trashcan. A soft knocking sounded from the other side of his bedroom door, how he dreaded coming face to face with Sal at a time like this, he had too. "Come in", Larry said, nonchalantly; worries and butterflies twisting and turning in his stomach as Sal came walking in. "Sally Face", Larry states as Sal chuckles lightly. "Larry Face", Sal spoke back, getting close enough to punch Larry softly on the shoulder. "What's up, dude? You sounded slightly nervous when we spoke earlier?", ' _How did he catch on to that?'_ , Larry thinks to himself, he was nervous obviously but he didn't plan on Sal picking up on it. "Nervous? Dude, i think you're hearing things, what do i have to be nervous over?", _Everything, Larry_. Sal shrugged and plopped himself down on the comfy bean bag that was centred in front of Larry's TV. "I don't know, maybe i was hearing things. I was just worried, y'know". Larry felt his face heat up, ' _Sal? worried about him?'_. "Ha, yeah. Nah, I'm all good, dude. No need to worry your little head about it", Larry walks over and ruffles Sal's hair, getting a cry of protest and his hand swatted away by the blue-haired boy in front of him. "Want some tunes on, little dude?", Sal nodded happily as Larry pushed 'Play' on his stereo, Sanity Falls blasting out from the small speakers. They both start head banging along to the bass, enjoying spending quality time together; like they normally do. The song ends right as Lisa calls them both for dinner, Sal was obviously smiling under his prosthetic as they both looked at each other, grinning. "Perfect timing, ey?", Larry nods as he turns the stereo off and practically drags Sal out of his bedroom door.

** _Time skip!_ **

"Your mum sure does make a mean chicken casserole, doesn't she?", Sal says, plopping himself back down on to the bean bag. "Hell yeah, she does", Larry grinned, throwing Sal a Wii remote. "Bet I can slay you at Mario kart, dude", Sal looked over at him, bright blue eyes narrowed in to slits as he gripped the Wii remote, "You are fucking on, dude!". Larry laughed, the butterflies still there but not as prominent as they once were when he invited Sal over, "I'm gonna wreck you, dude!".

_**Another time skip!** _

The clock on the wall struck 10:00pm and after long Mario kart matches, Sal had given up, mumbling something about Larry cheating after whining with defeat. Sal was now happily playing a FPS game, while Larry sat cross legged behind Sal, running a skinny hand through Sal's, ragged looking but surprisingly soft hair. Sal seemed to lean in to the warm and ticklish touch, flinching every now and again if Larry got too close to the nape of his neck. Sally sighed silently, letting his shoulders relax as he leaned more in to the touch. Larry swallowed, feeling as though the butterflies in his stomach would fly out of his mouth at anytime, his heart ached and he felt very sick. He moved his hands up Sal's skull, careful not to bump the clasps of Sal's prosthetic. He subconsciously grabbed a handful of blue locks and pulled a little roughly, getting a response he was not expecting.

Ahh~, Larry removed his hand from Sally's hair and mentally slapped himself, ' _What in all fuck, are you doing?!'_  . The game over screen flashed up on the TV as Sal covered the mouth of his prosthetic, his ears turning a bright shade of red. "Fuck! D-dude, i didn't mean to do that", Larry stuttered, also turning a bright shade of red as embarrassment and anxiety welled up inside of him. "I ...", Sal began but obviously couldn't find the right words in this situation. "Dude, I really am sorry. I didn't realise that i was pulling so hard, i didn't even realise i was pulling at all!", Larry apologised, letting his gaze fall to the floor. "Larry... It's OK", Sal assured, putting a hand on Larry's shoulder and patting it gently. "It's not though, is it?", Larry frowned, tears threatening to spill from his tired brown eyes, the butterflies, nerves and anxiety even worse than before. Sal placed himself in Larry's lap and hugged him softly, rubbing soothing circles in to his bony back. "Something is wrong, i can tell. please don't cry, Larry", Larry sighed out a shaky breath and hugged Sal's small frame, sighing as he dragged his hand through his own hair. "There was a specific reason i wanted you to come over today, Sal", Sally tilted his head, listening intently to what Larry had to say. "Sal... fuck! i like you, ok? not, as in buddies but, like, in a romantic type of way". Sal half expected this but he still let out a small, breathy gasp as he looked Larry in the eyes, his piercing blue eyes staring right in to Larry's soul. "I kind of already knew, to be completely honest. I didn't say anything because I never knew how to deal with it", Sal twirled his thumbs, waiting for a response. Larry knew Sal didn't know much about 'Love' but he sure as hell wanted to teach him what it actually meant. "Sally face? ... Can i kiss you?", Sal was taken aback, he was not prepared for this response. "I...", Larry was quick to speak. "It doesn't have to be, you know... on the lips, i can kiss your prosthetic if it would make you more comfortable", Sal thought for a moment, ' _A kiss? even with his face like this?'_. He breathed out and finally spoke after a minute or two of silence, "No... I trust you, Larry. Please, promise me one thing though". Larry raised an eyebrow and tilted his head, "Please, don't run away". He blinked stupidly for a few seconds, ' _Run away? Why would I ever?'_ , "I promise on my life (Oof), that i would never run away from you". Larry would be lying if he said he wasn't curious about his face, he had heard about the incident a bunch of times but he would never force Sal to remove the prosthetic, he loved Sal for the way he was and not for his looks; although, admittedly he was pretty smoking too. Sal unclipped his prosthetic and let it lay on his knees as he came face to face with Larry, their eyes meeting. ' _Holy shit!'_ , Larry thought to himself as he looked over Sal's face, not only was he gorgeous but he looked metal as fuck. Larry traced every scar with his eyes, his facial tissue had been shredded and his nose was completely fucked. He had a deep scar running from just above his chin to his right cheek; the scar ran up his top lip, revealing some of his teeth. "Holy shit... not only are you beautiful, Sal. You look metal as fuck!" Larry grinned like a toddler, seeing Sal so trusting of him sent sparks through his chest, ' _Sal really does trust me'_. "Wait... do you really mean that?", Sal had tears dripping down the left side of his face, his right eye was glass and was completely useless but that just made Larry love him even more. "Dude, can i kiss you now? I might not be able to hold out much longer", Sal wrapped his arms around Larry and pushed his lips against Larry's, although the scar on his lip felt weird, Larry adored it; Larry adored everything about his best friend. The kiss lasted for a while longer before Sal pulled away, wiping the saliva from his mouth and grinning happily. "Dude, I fucking love you", Larry whispered as he kissed Sal once again. Sal put his prosthetic up on to Larry's dresser and yawns, rubbing his eye gently before curling up against Larry on the bean bag, resting his head against his chest. They curled up together, arms wrapped around each other as they both drifted off, Sal whispered in to Larry's ear before kissing him once more and falling asleep.

"I love you too, Larry face"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! I'm new to this website and I'm only getting the hang of how this format of writing works.
> 
> Please bear with me, I'm not good at writing and I have no fucking clue how to use this website properly yet.  
> I'm also really shitty at punctuation. (Yikes)  
> P.S, I fucking wrote this shit at 3 in the morning!
> 
> ~ Criticism would be much appreciated ~
> 
> Toddles~


End file.
